Music is a global, artistic language that creates community, connection and a sense of belonging. Some studies suggest that music is older than speech and language, and that speech may have even evolved from music. The primal power of music evokes emotions, memories, and images, taking the participant on a magical journey.
Research has shown that musical play is a key component of development in children. Music helps to build reasoning skills and cognitive development. It can increase the capacity of one's memory, refine time management and organizational skills, and teach perseverance. Playing music builds confidence, encourages creativity and self-expression. It can reduce anxiety, relieve symptoms of depression, and elevate one's mood. The Brain and Creativity Institute found that musical experiences in childhood can accelerate brain development, particularly in the areas of language acquisition and reading skills.
Research has also shown that being outside enhances a child's development. Nature is important to children's development in every major way—intellectually, emotionally, socially, spiritually and physically. Kellert, Stephen R., “Nature and Childhood Development,” In Building for Life: Designing and Understanding the Human-Nature Connection, Island Press, 2005. “Experience of the outdoors has the potential to confer a multitude of benefits on young people's physical development, emotional and mental health and well-being and societal development. Mental health and wellbeing benefits from play in natural settings appear to be long-term, realized in the form of emotional stability in young adulthood.” Travlou, Penny, “Wild Adventure Space For Young People,” OPENspace Individual Literature Reviews (2006).
As such, instruments placed in outdoor learning environments enable “children to explore natural sounds in the environment, make loud music, compose music individually and collaboratively, and move expressively.” Spencer, Karin H, et al., Quality Outdoor Play Spaces for Young Children, Young Children, pp 28-34 (2014).
However, many outdoor instruments are atonal and traditional instruments are not constructed in a manner to withstand extreme outdoor conditions.